2 for the Price of uh, 2
by UryuuByakuyaBabe
Summary: Bruce got drunk and said something he regrets, but can Tony and Steve put aside their differences to make him happy again? Oh god, that sounds almost cringey! So, Stark Spangled Banner. No likey, no ready. :3


2 For the Price of...2

This is for grimmandsherlocktilldeath, who requested it. It's fluffy as frig, but I hope you like it

...

He wished that he hadn't gotten drunk that night. He wished, even though he was drunk, that he had kept his mild mannerisms, intelligence and wits. No matter how selfish the thought, he even wished that the big Guy had come out instead of his reply. Anything but what he said he wished could have happened. But it didn't. Bruce had said it, and now he was left to deal with the consequences e.g. two squabbling men.

While drunk, he had been forced into a game of truth or dare where he had sensibly (Or so he thought) chosen truth. Clint had then asked for his biggest secret, for which he had proudly declared;

"I'm gay for avengers!"

Oh God. WHY? Why had he done that? But that wasn't the problem, oh no.

Clint and the others had tried to get out of Bruce which Avenger he was on about.

"Well, s'not you or Thor..." He had mumbled, before passing out on the cream rug.

This was why he now had a headache, and no, it wasn't a hangover (although that did contribute ever-so-slightly). The cause of the headache was none other than Tony Stark. Steve Rogers was there too, adding sarcastic comments, but he knew it bugged Tony more if he just sat and nodded in a bored fashion with a smug smirk on his lips and the occasional eye-roll. Tony on the other hand was trying to belittle their favourite Capsicle with long, sciencey words, very, VERY loudly. The subject of the argument at hand?

Who did Bruce fancy?

"I mean, c'mon, he's gonna want somebody with half a brain who's into the same stuff so he can spend time with them, right?" Steve shook his head, smiling and tutting.

"That may be true Tony, but you're too loud for Bruce. He needs someone quiet, like me." They were both right. Bruce wanted both of those things.

Both had recently expressed interest in dating Bruce, a fact that he was quite proud of. He didn't think that anybody would be interested in him, especially as the Big Guy was a lot of added baggage, but having both guys on his case at one was a loud, stubborn, obnoxious confidence boost, which was only added to by the fact that he liked them both.

When he had been drunk, he had worded it exactly as it was, the others had just confused it. He was gay for Avengers. Two of them, to be exact. The truth was both the Captain and the Playboy had both captured his attention, eye and heart.

Tony and he would spend nearly all day in the labs, revolutionising everything they touched. Tony, small, sharp, sexy, charismatic, clever Tony was actually more thoughtful than most gave him credit for. He had made Bruce special pants that grew and shrunk with his body, making his Hulk experiences a lot less awkward.

When outside the lab, Bruce would spend time in the library with Steve, who would be scratching up on his general knowledge and would occasionally ask Bruce questions. Steve, muscled, gorgeous, adorable, shy, naïve Steve was such a sweetheart. He made coffee without Bruce ever having to ask and was just all-round cute.

Bruce had never been so confused in his life. He had fallen in love with both, the sexy and the sweet, and couldn't decide between them.

He knew one thing though, and that was that he had to stop the arguing. It was killing him on the inside.

"Please, stop it; I like both of you, okay?" They both went silent and turned to face him.

"Tony, you're clever, sexy and have a boatload of charisma. Steve, you're beautiful, sweet and have the body of a God! I can't choose, okay?" He tried as hard as he could not to cry, but trying and managing were too very different things.

"In my perfect world..." He sighed and then continued. "I would have both of you. You two are friends. Please, stop arguing over something as trivial as me!" He then ran out of the room, to a gob-smacked Steve and Tony.

"Oops." Tony whispered.

"What are we gonna do? He's our friend and I don't know about you Tony, but I don't ever wanna see that look on his face again." Tony nodded at Steve.

"I agree, but for once in my life, I don't have the answer."

"Well sir, for once in my life, I do." Tony eyed Steve cautiously.

"We sure can't leave him like this, come on, we've both become real attracted to him!" Tony nodded.

"But if you're implying what I think you are, we would...y'know." Steve grinned.

"That's just it Tony. Think about it. A relationship you would be encouraged to cheat in. And," Steve picked up his chin to stare into his eyes.

"Bruce is cute, but I do have to say Mr Stark, your sassy sexiness could be nice..." Tony smirked at that.

"And Bruce may be clever, but your muscles would only add to the fun." Steve grinned.

"So, we're in agreement?" Tony suddenly pecked him on the lips, blushing slightly more than he would ever admit to as a consequence.

"Why not?"

"Then let's go find Mr Banner!"

...

Bruce sat curled up in the corner of his room, crying on a bean-bag.

"Why did I say anything in the first place? I'm never touching a drink again!" He wiped his eyes on a shirt sleeve.

"Why did I think for one second that I had a chance with even one of them? No one will ever want me, not with my history..." There was an intruding knock at the door.

"Go away!"

"It's Steve and Tony." Steve tried.

"I don't wanna talk!" Tony opened the door with a grin, obviously not paying the slightest bit of attention to the danger of angering Bruce.

"Oh, but I think you do." They both knelt in front of him.

Steve linked on hand with Tony, and both held out a hand towards Bruce.

"We talked, we agreed. So?" Bruce stared in wonder. They actually wanted him of all people?

He took their hands and smiled, shaking slightly.

"Thank you!" They both kissed Bruce simultaneously on separate cheeks, making the bespeckled scientist turn red in the face.

Now, it was just a short wait until the others, Fury and the media came down on them like a ton of bricks. But what did Bruce always do in times of doubt?

Hulk smash!

...

OMG! This took me three nights as I've been so busy with coursework! Hope you like it!


End file.
